Summer party
by MikoYami1
Summary: A party with Sasuke and his girlfriend and Naruto and his wife


Title: Summer Party

Pair: Naruoc (NaruAki) Itaoc (Itakomo) Madaoc (MadaEri) Sasuoc (SasuTara)

Commission (for): Gift

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance, cutesy , funny

Rating: PG

Warning: OOC

World: Mild Canon

Status: Complete

Date started: 2014

Date Finished: 2014

Word Count : 739

Summary: N/A

Preview Picture N/A

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the Characters she is owned by a few o fmy friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or the other characters mentioned :Iconmasashikishimoto:

Chapters: ficlet

Prequel/Squeal :

Extra:

It was a hot summer day in konoha, the villagers were sweating as they sat at home fanning themselves. It had been hot for a few weeks. Naruto the kaga of the village was sitting in his office wishing he could go outside and relax from the heat. He knew his recent girlfriend would kill him if he started goofing off, but still he couldn't have a little fun right and thought of seeing her in a bikini pleased him. He smirked satisfied and began planning

A week later everything was set up, all three of the Uchiha males and their spouse; three out of the six people were glaring at the bubbling blond as he lead them to the pool. He was excited about as little voice in his head was already picturing Ayumi in her swimsuit.

"What is this Madara spat?" he had his arms wrapped around his pretty little wife. She glare at his rude behavior and shook her head and stared at Naruto waiting for an answer she was curious as well though the dip her feet in the pool seemed like a refreshing idea.

"We are having a pool party," Naruto said holding his hands in the air. His whiskers crinkled in a childlike smile online the twenty-two year old could muster up.

"Did Ayumi approve of this?" An Inuzuka woman asked her hands on her hips. She didn't think her best friend would approve of Naruto taking a break when he had a lot of work to do. Her boyfriend was staring at his friend as well trying to decide if he was an idiot or a fool, his fingers brushing his chin.

"I think it is a fine idea," A quiet voice said. Her arms were wrapped around Itachi's arm, her red eyes staring at Naruto, "Heed warning though, your plan may end badly," her face turned back to the lovely smile as she adjusted her umbrella and kept a hold on Itachi, "I think Ice cream would be nice," her hand on her round belly.

The white haired woman looked at Madara, "I think a pool party would be nice it has been hot in Konoha these days," she put her hand on hips and stared at her husband as he studied her his eyes lingering a bit too long on her body.

"I don't think it is a bad idea," he said looking at sky in his mind he was already thinking about his sexy wife in her bikini.

"Pervert," Sasuke said his hands deep in his pocket, "what do you say Taraka swimming and ice cream for a day?" he asked the brown haired woman.

She frowned and though for it before sighing, "I don't think Ayumi would be too pleased but we do need a break from the heat," she said waving her hand in front of her face.

"I see no reason not to," Itachi said talking to his wife away. Both of them didn't have plans, he had finished the missions he was given for the day and his wife could close her fortune business whenever she felt like it.

Everybody was eager to get away from the heat and work and enjoy a nice day of relaxing. They quickly began the work for the summer party. It was midafternoon when everything was ready. The pool was full with close friends.

Itachi and his wife, Komori sat under their umbrella avoiding the sun and reading a few books and enjoying the Ice cream, the party provided. Neither seemed eager to jump in the water. Taraka, Sasuke, Madara and Eri were playing chicken in the water, the cold water feeling great.

Naruto was the only one not enjoying the water or the Ice cream. He had been running around the pool, trying to avoid the wrath of the short haired woman known as Ayumi.

"Naruto you asshole," she growled, she reached to punch him but Naruto dodge and ran to the other end of the pool.

"We all need to relax from the heat," he spoke quickly, "It was getting too hot," he jumped avoiding a low kick, "we need to relax from the hot sun,"

"but you avoided your work," she growled "for a week,"

Naruto moved closer to the pool again and shrugged, "it was for the good of this party," he said wishing for her to calm down and enjoy the water, "enjoy it,"


End file.
